Comes To Those Who Do Sin
by Yuna The Dragon Goddess
Summary: Shasia Emiki is a psychic with silver hair and purple eyes. Five years ago, her boyfriend slashed her left eye with a knife when she told him that she didn't want to sleep with him. All she wants now is his body on the floor. Akabane is hired by
1. Oops!

**Disclaimer's Note: I do NOT own Akabane-san. I do however own Shasia Emiki a.k.a. The Prophet. **

**Author's Note: Shasia Emiki is a psychic girl with silver hair and purple eyes. Five years ago, her boyfriend slashed her left eye with a knife when she refused to sleep with him. All she wants now is his body dead on the floor. Akabane is hired by Death to become her bodyguard because she doesn't want her favorite puppet to die at such a early age. After all, there is Death, and then her sister, Unexpected Death. **

Chapter 1: Oops!

A girl of about thirty-four, was walking down the sidewalk after a day at school. (She went to college to become a professional fortune-teller.) She has long, straight, silver hair, and purple eyes. At the moment, she was wearing a grey school girl outfit, matched with a black tie. With books in hand, she whistled a tune as she started to skip merrily.

She was too busy skipping to realize that there were bullies in the upcoming ally way.

"Hey, gorgeous! Wanna come over and play with us?"

"No, I don't. I am on my way home. I don't have any time for losers like you."

"Say that to my face bitch! You better show some respect."

"Make me!"

She didn't feel like fighting them off so she ran. She ran past the fountain, past the library, and past the Honky Tonk. She stopped to catch her breath and looked behind her. They were way behind, so she sat down next to the Honky Tonk entrance.

_Why? Why must they look at me like that? They take one look at a female and all they can think about is breasts, butts, and sex. We are humans just like men, so why do we get treated as possessions? I am definitely NOT a prize to be won! If only they knew my past. Why this scar is on my face. Then they might understand. _

In the distance she could she the gang catching up to her, so she got up and started running again. This time they caught up to her.

"Okay missy! Time for your punishment!"

"Eat dirt Jackass!"

"You heard the lady. Make her eat dirt."

The tallest one pinned her to the wall, but not for long. She concentrated her power and the whole gang went souring into the air.

"AHHHHHHH! Put us down you whore!

"Give me one good reason why I should! You gangs treat me like an object! You deserve to suffer as much as I do everyday! Do you even know why I walk home _alone_ everyday?"

"You wouldn't be alone if you found yourself a boyfriend!"

"Well, it's pretty damn hard too find one that doesn't look at tits now isn't it? I hope the blood rushes to your head and you die!"

Just to make sure that they didn't have any back-up, she continued to run. They will only be up in the air for thirty minutes.

Once again, she forgot to watch where she was going, for she ran right into a tall figure. He was at least over six feet tall, with hair like a spiked porcupine. He had purple eyes that sent a shudder down her back. He wore a long, black leather trench coat with a white shirt and black tie. He even wore a matching black hat that was wide all the way around the edge that seemed to keep all darkness in. Even though he took a hard impact from the girl, he stood his ground. She stood up, picked up her books on the floor, and started to explain to the man why she ran into him.

"I am _sooo_ sorry! I was running from a Shinjuku gang and I wasn't watching where I was going! It was an accident, I swear!"

"I can have accidents too, and I suggest that you watch where you are going next time before I let one slip."

Shasia Emiki gave the tall man one last stare before she continued on her way. She couldn't get his purple eyes and sharp face out of her mind. She felt as if she was staring into her own reflection in the mirror when she looked deep into them. She also wanted to know why he kept staring at her scar. What business was it of his? As she went into her apartment and fell on her bed, she swore that she would get to the bottom of this. One way or another.


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams 

Hello, me again! This is to remind you that I do not own Get Backers, and that the only character that I own is Shasia Emiki. Death makes an appearance in this chapter. Once again, please read and review!

Shasia pulled on her nightgown and fell fast asleep……… 

She was swinging on her swing being pushed by her boyfriend, Lex Zumi. It was five years ago form the present. Her long, blonde hair was flying in the wind as she was laughing merrily. She was with the man of her dreams, and she couldn't be happier.

"Hey Shasia!"

"Yes, Lex?"

"There is something I need to tell you. Can you come inside please?"

"Sure!"

Lex ran into Shasia's house and Shasia jumped off the swing and ran after him. Her purple eyes sparkled with delight.

She saw Lex on the couch and she took a spot next to him. She didn't see the knife hiding behind his back.

"What is it Lex-kun?"

"We love each other very much and I was wondering if you think we are ready for the next step."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…you…and me…right here. Right now. The next level. Sex!"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon! I will be great! The two of us ! Like it should be!"

"I don't think that I am quite ready to yet."

"What did you say?"

"I said the answer is no. No sex."

"Look. You are a thirty-four-year-old virgin! So you listen to me. You and I WILL !"

"I said no!"

Lex was starting to raise the knife. He raised the tone of his voice. He was going nuts.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH!"

"NO!"

"That's it!"

He raised the knife and striked her face.

"AHHHHHHH! YOU! THAT WAS MY EYE!"

"That's what you get bitch. I WILL be back for you. I'll be back when you least expect it. Like I said, we will ."

"GET THE OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Lex did leave, but not before he broke her 100$ lamp from Tokyo.

Shasia was bleeding like hell. Her left eye had been slashed all the way across. The pain was deadly. She went inside and cleaned up the blood. As she could tell, she would never see out of her left eye again. She used her psychic healing powers to stop the flow of the blood. The Future did not look bright for her.

By the time she went outside it was dark, and she was not alone. There was a women leaning on the willow tree in Shasia's back yard. She had blood all over her. Her hair lost its original color, as it was drenched in blood. She had the sharpest fangs that looked like they could cut through steel. Her eyes were bloodshot, deep red. Her clothes were also drenched in blood. Her skin was as pale as if she had been buried, dug up, and brought back to life again. She looked like a murderer.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I know you. Who are you?"

"Both my name and my game is Death. Let's just say that I am here to help you out. You _do_ want revenge on Lex, right?"

"More then you could ever imagine! Exactly can you help me?"

"My job is to take away peoples' lives. Lex deserves to die. Not specifically for your scar, but for…my own causes. He has a sister, by the name of Liera Zumi, that I killed two years ago. Her and her brother took a walk in the woods and I provoked a poisonous snake to bite her. She was dead within a minute. I had carefully planed her death, and he goes and resurrects her! She was meant to die that way and he goes and ruins it! He is going to die for that…and you are going to help me."

"So let me get this straight. You are some sort of Goddess and your powers allow you to just take away someone's life?"

"That's right."

"So you get to pick out how each of us is going to die and when?"

"Exactly."

"That's fine and all…but I don't have the courage to just kill somebody just because they slashed my face."

"In just five years time, Lex Zumi will die at your hands in an ally way. You will be wearing all white that day. You will enter the ally by yourself first. He will show his face one last time afterwards. You will feel the pain you just now felt all over again. The full moon will be shining high in the sky, as his blood glistens and flows down the gutter. His blood, by the way, will all over you, the floors, the walls, and the scalpel in your hand. You try to break this prophecy, and you will go crazy with rage, guilt, and pain, causing you to commit suicide."

"Why do you pick me? Out of all the people in Shinjuku?"

"Oh, I have plans for you. BIG plans. You have a _very_ bright future ahead of you. Your death shall be honorable, but will be even more honorable will be your afterlife. Your spirit shall become my assistant if you complete this task…tee hee…_without_ killing yourself. People around you may call you the Prophet, but I shall call you Assassin! I'll see you in five years!"

With that, Death vanished in a cloud of flames, leaving Shasia alone in the dark. Every night she had the same dream, and the five years were almost over…

At the same time… 

Akabane laid underneath his covers. He was having a hard time going to sleep because he couldn't get the scar on that girls face out of his mind. Even though he could care less whether or not the scar was there, he was amused at the fact that someone actually had the guts to slash a girls face. The scar didn't even show, mainly because it was covered up with make-up like you wouldn't believe, but his abilities allowed him to see things like that. He figured that she hated him for giving her a death threat, so she probably wouldn't tell him how it happened. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep…

Akabane was walking in an empty ally way. Up ahead was one of his many enemies. With scalpel in hand, he advanced forward. The figure was starting to become clearer as he moved forward.

"Hello Dr.Jackal! I am here to rip your lungs apart!"

"Really? Here I was thinking that I was going to rip _your_ lungs apart. I hate it when I am wrong."

"Bring it on !"

Akabane just grinned as he threw the scalpel through the person's body. The guy didn't stand a chance in hell against his accuracy. He was down and dead within a second.

The next guy that came across was in for an even bigger surprise. Akabane slashed his body, and just as the guy was about to talk smack, his blood splashed on the wall to form a bloody "J", J for Jackal. He tipped his hat and moved on. He turned around. He felt someone else's presence in the ally. A familiar woman of blood and destruction was standing up against the wall.

"Evening Akabane-san."

"Who are you? I presume you have a name?"

"My name and game is Death. I presume that you are familiar with me? Anyways, I have a job for you."

"How can I help such a…"

"Sorry, I am married, to the Devil. You want to take over you'll have to talk to him. Here is your assignment. You know that girl with the scar that bumped into you today?"

"Yes?"

"She is very special to me. She is to kill the person that gave her that scar in three days time. In doing so, she shall become my assistant, the Princess of Death. I call her Assassin, but that's not her real name. Her real identity is confidential and only she can tell you. Your job is to become her bodyguard, make sure nothing, and I mean nothing, bad happens to her. One mistake, or one bruise on her skin, except for the scar, and I'll take your life away before you can say "Bloody Rain"! I will pay you for your troubles however. When you die, you will be able to continue the hobby you love most."

"How am I supposed to keep an eye on her if I have a job as a Transporter?"

"Take her with you."

"She goes to school."

"Is a topic she needs?"

"She's just taking Mythology and Psychology. I saw the textbooks when she ran into me."

"She doesn't need those subjects. I'd like to see her take a job as a Transporter herself. The only thing that I am allowed to tell you is that she's psychic. She has powers that even she is not aware of. That is all I' am going to say. Remember what I told you Jackal."

The next time I get I client, I will take her with me. I will _not _let her out of my sight. I will not let you down."

Death vanished from sight, in yet, another cloud of flames. Akabane was left alone in the dark. He will not let Death down. Maybe he could learn more about this girl…


End file.
